Gas turbine engines (such as those used in electrical power generation or used in modern aircraft) typically include a compressor, a combustion section, and a turbine. Pressurized air from multiple stages in the compressor may be supplied to various engine components. As engine power output varies, the air pressure at a single location in the compressor may vary as well. Pressurized air for a buffer system may be supplied from two or more different locations in the compressor. During low power output of the engine, the compressor pressure may be relatively low, and a relatively higher pressure location may be used to supply the buffer system. During high power output of the engine, the compressor pressure may be relatively high, and a relatively lower pressure location may be used to supply the buffer system. The rapid change between pressures when switching between the high and low pressure locations may cause damage or wear to various components supplied by the buffer system.